Dear Twixie
by SummerWrites
Summary: Rachel Berry tries to explore the exciting realm of love. But this time, not with Finn, Puck or Jesse but with his long-time-crush, Mr. Schue. She spills everything to her diary which she calls Twixie. Read her diary and know what's on her mind! R and R!


**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of Glee's characters.

**A/N:** My first Glee Fan fic.  
Be Nice. I know I have a lot to improve.  
I just really like the idea of Mr. S and Rachel together. :)  
Tell me what you think about it.  
**Read, review and most importantly, ENJOY!**

* * *

Dear Twixie,

This is me again. And today, I had the best day of my life. Yes, better than when I had my first solo performance on stage, better than when Puck and I were together, even better than when Finn kissed me. Because today, Mr. S finally noticed me in a way I would never expect he would. blushes

Well, of course, Twixie. I know that you know me very well! I got up at exactly 6 AM like I always do in the morning, drank my morning warm milk, ran on my treadmill for 30 minutes with my gold star in front of me, had my Banana and Raisins cereal for breakfast, took a shower and rode the bus to school. Same old routine.

As usual, I passed the corridors with the jocks and some cheerios looking at me like I was Lady Gaga who just appeared in their school to do a concert. Yeah, they _kinda _hate me here. Jealous people. On my way to my locker, I saw Puck talking intimately to Santana while Quinn was staring at them from afar, obviously mad. I also saw Finn by his locker who was staring blankly at himself on his mirror. I don't know why I even liked him. Well, maybe he is hot and he is really sweet and everything. But sometimes, he just spaces out and acts weird. As I passed by him, he said hi and I smiled at him. I saw Kurt and Mercedes listening to their iPods and belting along by Tina's locker. Tina was talking to Artie. I said hi to them and of course, Mercedes and Kurt didn't hear me. But looked at me and smiled a bit. Tina and Artie smiled back as well.

And like every day, I am once again excited about Glee practice. I must say, I really did well last week and that even got me going this week. Anyway, back to my story. You know how I have always liked Finn, right? And how we became together but it seemed like he did not care about me as much as I did for him. :( Oh well. Past is past. And I have also told you about Puck and me, right? Our one day relationship. And of course, Jesse. How I miss him. But things change. And all these time, since the beginning, I have always liked Mr. S.

Mr. S. Mr. S. Mr. S. I know what you're thinking, Twixie. He was married. Exactly my point. WAS MARRIED. Hihi. Really, I am just crushing on him. There is nothing wrong with that. Right? I don't know but it feels like he is the one for me. Whenever I sing, he listens, whenever I rant, he soothes me. I have always liked him but I don't know what to do about this feeling. If anyone could really make me fall in love, he could. With the way he looks, the way he talk, sing and dance, he is the perfect guy. And he always knows what to say to me whenever I have a problem.

Just like what happened earlier. He actually looked right into my eyes and smiled at me when we were having our group practice a while ago. And NO! Before you think that I am just making this up, no, I am not. We were singing first by the piano when I noticed that he was looking at me. I looked back briefly and saw that he really was! He was eyeing me. I don't know why. Then we were on the stage dancing and singing and there he was again, looking at me! I swear, I am not making this up. Finn even held my hand tighter when he noticed I was not focusing on our solos. I was drowning in his stare. And somehow, I felt conscious and I couldn't sing well. Of course, as usual, the group ranted about how I was not doing my best and how messed up my mind was. I had to take a break so I excused myself and went for the drinking fountain outside.

When I was done, I was shocked when Mr. S was walking towards me. We stood there for a while then he asked me of something was wrong.

"Are you okay, Rachel?" he said. His eyes were surveying my face. I felt more and more conscious. I looked down on my feet.

"Nothing, Mr. S. I just couldn't get myself together. That's all." I answered back and I bit my lip.

"What is this about? Do you want to share it with me?" he asked liked he always do when he notices I have something bugging me. But something tells me that this day was different. That something is about to happen. I could hear my heart beating. I wanted to ask him why he was staring at me and how he made me conscious. But I couldn't. Not yet.

"Oh. I am perfectly fine. Thank you. We should get back to practice now." Still looking down, twirling my hair.

"If you say so Rachel. Hey, look at me." He held my chin and made me face him and look into his emerald eyes. "You can always talk to me about anything. Remember that, okay?" he said. I could melt right there, right then.

"I'll keep that in mind." I smiled assuringly.

"Come. I bet they are waiting for the best star back there. " he said as he took my shoulder and guided me back towards the room.

SEE! I told you. There was really something about him that changed. It was as if he likes me back. Whenever he is around, I really get nervous. What should I do?

Right now, I am here in my room, listening to my Celine Dion album, and I couldn't help but think about what happened earlier. I swear something must be up. Oh wait. I received an email. Lemme check.

…

…

Oh my! Mr. S emailed me. He was asking me if I could stop by the music room tomorrow morning to rehearse something with me. I have a feeling it would only be the two of us. Of course, I'll be there. I'm really nervous about it. But very very excited!

I am sleepy now. But don't worry, I'll update you soon! Can't wait!

**SMOOCHES,**

**_Rachel _**


End file.
